Too Late For Apologies
by Timothy D
Summary: A love triangle between Raven, Robin, and Starfire has disasterous results. Terrible summary, read to find out more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

** I had read Choices by LoreRobStar while I was writing this so I apologize if this story seems too similar to that.**

If there was a single word that described what Robin was feeling, it was guilt. Despite how sorry he was, it didn't matter now. Sometimes he'd try to convince himself it wasn't his fault, but he knew that nothing would've happened if he had made a better choice. Cyborg and Beast Boy barely spoke to him at all these days. Raven was the only one he had to talk to and even she was rather distant from him.

It all started after the Titans returned from Tokyo. Robin had finally admitted his feelings for Starfire and she returned those feelings. From there, the two started a happy relationship. Everyone congratulated the two and wished them well. Then things started to go sour.

They said that opposites attract and with Robin and Starfire that was certainly true. Starfire was cheerful, happy, and quirky. Robin, being Batman's prodigal son was slightly grim and always serious. Robin began to feel that perhaps Starfire was too happy, but he always shook that feeling. He loved Star and nothing would ever change that... or so he thought.

Raven requested to speak with Robin. Raven said that she had feelings for Robin. She kept them a secret because Robin and Starfire were dating. But now, those feelings were too much for her to keep to herself. Raven said that she wanted to be more than just friends with Robin, but with him dating Starfire, that wouldn't happen. Robin admitted that the love between him and Starfire was starting to fade.

Robin began to realize he had feelings for Raven too. Ever since Trigon almost laid waste to the world, he'd been falling in love with the empath. Then Raven did something that surprised both of them. Raven grabbed Robin and began kissing him. Robin didn't attempt to stop her and in fact embraced her.

From there, the two started having an affair. It was like a breath of fresh air for Robin. Raven was someone who was like him in so many ways. Levelheaded, serious, soft spoken. Still, a part of Robin was telling him he had made a mistake but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

Eventually Starfire found out about the affair and naturally, she was heartbroken. She could not hide her sadness, despite her best attempts. They were her friends and they had betrayed her. Star remained on the team as she felt she had to stay for Beast Boy and Cyborg.

When Beast Boy and Cyborg found out, they were furious at Raven and Robin. Starfire was heartbroken yet Robin nor Raven did anything about it. They continued seeing each other, displaying public affection for each other, and kissing; almost as if they were rubbing their relationship in Starfire's face.

Cyborg tried talking to Star but she remained closed off. It was as if Starfire and Raven switched roles. Now it was the alien girl who was private and quiet. Starfire often ended crying herself to sleep at night over Robin. Her emotions went haywire, meaning she could barely use her powers. This greatly affected her ability to fight. She could barely manage to shoot starbolts.

Starfire's powers continued to wane and Robin at one point briefly banned her from missions. Starfire eventually got to the point where she could feign happiness to regain her powers. Robin lifted the ban and allowed her to accompany them on missions once more. But Starfire's depression continued to get even worse.

Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't stand to see her like this and were to determined to help her no matter what. So they knocked on Starfire's door so they could talk to her.

"Hey Star, it's me and Beast Boy; can we come in?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire got up and opened the door and let the duo in.

"Hey Star, we just came to talk" Beast Boy said.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Starfire asked.

"About Robin" Cyborg said.

"Oh friends, I don't know what I did wrong" Starfire said, sobbing. "I loved him unconditionally. I gave him my heart. I did everything I could to make him happy and he betrayed me. What is it that Raven possesses that I don't? How could she do this to me? I thought they were my friends."

"It's not your fault, Star; you didn't do anything wrong" Cyborg assured her.

"Robin's the one who messed up" Beast Boy said. "If he doesn't know what he's giving up, that's his mistake"

"I do not know if I wish to stay on Earth, I am thinking of returning home to Tameran" Starfire said.

"What?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg exclaimed.

"Please Star, don't go; we need you" Beast Boy said.

"You two are the only reason I've continued to stay on Earth as long as I have. My boyfriend has left me for someone I thought was my best friend, and I've become nothing more than the team's weak link." Starfire explaned.

"That couldn't be further from the truth, you're not a weak link" Cyborg told her.

The two managed to cheer Starfire up a little and told her if that she ever needed to talk, that they'd be there for her. At the same time, Robin was beginning to have second thoughts about Raven. Raven was great, but it was hard to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't allowed to show any emotion. She remained more or less the same at all times.

Things reached a breaking point two weeks later. Dr. Light was in the process of tapping into the city's electrical grid to use it to power his suit. The Titans of course were determined to stop him. While Dr. Light was distracted, Starfire tried to sever the wires he was using to power his suit. One of Robin's explosive disks went astray and end up exploding next to her.

Startled, Starfire accidentally fired a starbolt that ended up hitting Raven, knocking her out of the sky. All of a sudden Robin started yelling at her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Robin shrieked.

"I was, I was trying to stop Dr. Light, did I do something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"You hit Raven with your star bolts! She could be hurt!" Robin continued to shout.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean t-" Starfire stuttered.

"Shut up!" Robin screamed.

"Robin, I'm sor-" Starfire tried to apologize.

"You're useless! You've lost control of your powers, you end up screwing up all the time! You're nothing but a Troq!" Robin yelled, but he instantly regretted it.

Tears welled up in Starfire's eyes as she turned to fly away.

"Starfire, I didn't mean that" Robin said before Dr. Light interrupted them.

Dr. Light laid out each Titan until only Starfire was left standing. Dr. Light charged up a powerful blast and prepared to fire. Starfire simply floated to the ground and stood in his line of fire. Dr. Light then shot the energy beam at her. Starire remained still as the beam tore a fist sized hole in her heart, killing her instantly. Time slowed down for Robin as he watched Starfire's corpse hit the ground with a thud.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he ran to her side. At that moment he realized his mistake. Robin realized how much he loved Starfire and what a fool he had been. Her suicide was entirely his fault and he'd live with the guilt for the rest of his life.

Robin kneeled by Starfire's grave and placed the bouquet on the grave.

"I'm sorry" Robin whispered even though he knew it was too late for apologies.


End file.
